Merry Christmas
by Toxic Shade
Summary: I'm back! After months of delay for an Evolution fic, I'm back! Anyways, Mag and Linear are celebrating Christmas, a time of joy and happiness that turns into the best present ever.


Pyle: This stupid disclaimer that should DIE!

Tiumi: No, of course we don't own Evolution. If we did, we would have made it all the way to Evolution FIVE by now! Or we would have teamed up with Grandia and Final fantasy.

Me: You'd think that the creators of Evolution would have the sense to team up with Ubi Soft and Squaresoft, but NO! I see it now...Final Grandia Evolution X!

Pyle: Anyways, this is a romantic Christmas fic between Linear and Mag.

______

"...Linear...that tickles" Mag murmured. Her golden hair was brushed up against his chest. Together, they held each other in a passionate embrace. They both looked at each other, their faces just inches apart. Shimmering, her large blue eyes gazed up into his. "I love you, Mag" she whispered. 

"I love you, Linear" he replied, bending down to kiss her. 

With a loud thump, Linear smacked him across the face. It stung very much, leaving Mag holding a large red spot on his throbbing cheek. Mag looked at her with a shocked expression. "Linear?!"

It was then that he came back to the real world. His only view was a floorboard that was up against his nose. Apparently, he had fallen off the bed and smacked his face on the floor. His dreams were becoming way to literal.

Groaning loudly, he sat up. Then he remembered what day it was. "Sweet! It's almost Christmas! Just a couple more days!" he bounced off the floor like it was made of rubber, then strapped on his goggles and put on some clothes. When he bounded down the stairs, his feet did a little slipping and sliding on the polished wood. 

Basically through no fault of his own, Mag ended up in a large heap at the bottom of the stairs. "Young Master! Are you alright?!" shouted a worried Gre, rushing to his side.

Mag groaned again. "I would be if you didn't polish those stupid stairs every day. And don't call me 'Young Master'"

"Forgive me, Young Master, but we must retain our dignity and cleanliness in this house" replied Gre.

Linear strode through the room, very light on her feet. She made no sound when she walked. "Two days until Christmas" she smiled.

"I know!" said Mag in an excited tone. "Did it snow last night?"

"At least six inches" commented Gre, stepping back as Mag through his fist into the air. "Dress warmly before going out. And watch out when you don't have your cyframe on. There might be a few monsters" he warned.

"Come on, Linear! Let's go!" yelled Mag, grabbing her wrist and racing through the door. Linear was already dressed in a white cloak that came down past her knees, and Mag assumed she would be warm enough.

Gre sighed. The happiness of youth.

________

Mag lifted up a ball of snow, packed it together, then threw it lightly at Linear. It splattered on her cloak, then fell to the ground. Linear turned towards him with a mischievous smile. Without great haste, she leaned down and wrapped a tight ball of snow in her hands, then hurled it at him. Mag tried to dodge out of the way, but instead flew straight into the speeding projectile. Snow flew down his neck as it slammed against his cheek, leaving a stinging sensation.

Mag picked up a larger chunk of snow, then chucked it at Linear. It broke apart in mid-air, instead raining many bits of snow on her. "This means war" she murmured, the smile still on her pink lips. Before the moment was done, her long golden wings appeared.

  
  


In front of her, the snow began to mysteriously rise out of the ground, shaping itself into perfect spheres. Linear's power was extraordinary. After the snow was finished shaping itself, it hurled forward, pummeling mag half a dozen times. He was nearly completely covered with snow by now.

With a shout, he dove forward and kicked up a wad of snow. It simply petered out before it got to her. She smiled again, and suddenly a great pillar of snow flew upwards, slamming into Mag and making him lie still.

Worried that she might have hurt him, Linear folded her wings away and gently stooped down beside him. "Mag...are you okay?" she murmured, putting a hand on his forehead.

Suddenly his eyes flashed open, and he jumped upwards wrapping his hands with Linear's. "Dance with me, Linear!" said Mag, beginning to spin in circles with her. They both laughed, filled with joy as they skidded across the slush and snow.

They did many more things that day. You could not possibly run out of things to do in the snow. They built snowmen, they sledded down hills, they picked out a Christmas tree. It was nearly six o clock when it was time to come in. By then, they were both wet, muddy, and tired. Linear went to take a shower, while Mag volunteered to cook dinner.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a fun day" thought Mag, pulling out some pots and pans.

______

It was a fun thing to do, watching Linear dance. She wasn't what you'd call waltzing through the snow, just sort of skipping through it while swishing her arms around. Mag stared at her with a dreamy expression. He simply could not take his eyes off the window.

A hand tapped on his shoulder. "Young master?" asked Gre politely.

"DEHRAGAG!" Mag gave a horrible scream and leaped a good five feet through the air, tripping over a stool and running into a wall. He fell to the floor, looking up at the ceiling with stars in his eyes. If he was chibi, little dancing Linear's would appear around his head.

Linear looking down at him? How had she gotten there so fast? He had just seen her outside a minute ago! "Mag! I can't believe you knocked yourself out running into a wall" she admonished, patting a hand on his forehead.

Mag's face was turning a dark red from his blush. A small chibi Mag appeared on his shoulder. "Your in love man! Tell her!" Another chibi appeared, this one with devil horns. It flew forward and slammed its foot into the other. "Don't listen to that freak! Lead Linear on!"

The small angel chibi Mag dropped kicked the devil ten feet away, then said "Do what's in your heart! You know you love her!"

The chibi devil came back and bashed it's spiked club onto the angel chibi's head, flattening him to the ground. "Just leave her! She ain't worth it!"

"Justice...will...prevail..." muttered the small angel chibi, dragging itself upwards. The devil chibi was about to whack it on the head again, but the angel chibi leaped upwards and choke slammed it to the ground. "Do it! Tell her! Tell her or I'll fricken do it myself!" (The devil was knocked out cold and could hardly put up a fight)

Mag agreed with the angel. "Wow...Linear...you have pretty eyes" Mag murmured, locking his gaze with hers. She smiled warmly. "So do you, Mag". As usual, evil hardly put up a fight. 

"I'm trying to say something important...but I forget what it was" Mag murmured, lying his butt off.

"It's okay" said Linear. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll leave you alone so you can recover" she said, beginning to walk away. Mag's head nearly exploded from heat when she kissed him. 

Suddenly a huge blast of sound nearly knocked Linear to floor. The sound was Mag's scream of "NO DON'T!". She turned around. "Yes?"

"Well...what I'm trying to say is...you see...I...well...uh" Mag stammered for a moment. Then he held a hand up to his eyes and gave a depressed sigh. "It's nothing, never mind"

She turned around to walk away, but was stopped by one last call from Mag. His voice was much more puny than it had been a moment ago. "I forgot to tell you that....I love you" he whispered, looking straight at her.

Linear smiled warmly, then walked over and planted a kiss on his lips, leaving him stunned and blushing. "I love you to. Merry Christmas, Mag" she said.

________

Pyle: Yay! My second Evolution fic is finished! WHOO HOO!

Me: Almost Christmas...:)

Tiumi: Wadja get me? 

Pyle & Me: That's for me to know and you not to.

Tiumi: You'll never guess what I got you.

Pyle & Me: WHAT?! WHAT?!

Tiumi: What you don't know...you'll never find out.

Pyle: I got you something good.

Tiumi: I got YOU something good.

Pyle: I got you something you really big time wanted.

Tiumi: I got you something you really big time wanted.

Pyle: I got you something expensive.

Tiumi: Sucker.

Me: =) See? This is what Christmas is all about. 


End file.
